


Love Needs No Boundaries

by mybrotherharry



Series: Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The West Wing
Genre: Arguments, Fighting, M/M, Pining, Romance, boys being stupid, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry
Summary: Steve gets impatient with how their relationship is moving. Sam needs to give his fancy degree back, if all his smarts just leave him when it comes to matters of the heart.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Seaborn
Series: Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393501
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	Love Needs No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Things I have found about this series:  
> #1 This series is the only one on AO3 in the Sam Seaborn/Steve Rogers tag.  
>  **#2 there! are! people! reading! this! thing!**
> 
> I am so happy! Thanks to every single one of you who decided to leave a comment or kudos to tell me your thoughts. I get that Sam/Steve is a niche ship, and I am glad we can all be in our corner of the internet, celebrating them.
> 
> Blink and you'll miss it reference to the West Wing episode, These Crackpots and these Women.

When Sam jogs out to Marion Park at fifteen past noon, he finds Steve Rogers crouched on the grass, posing for a picture with his arm around a cute eight year old. 

Smiling to himself, Sam waits on the bench beside him, unpacking the little picnic basket Steve's brought them.

"That happen a lot?" Sam asks him once Steve has sent his ardent admirer away after a kiss and another hug, and settled beside Sam on the bench.

"It was really bad after New York," Steve shrugs self-deprecatingly, his cheeks flushed. "Now it's mostly just kids."

"And their mothers," Sam mutters in an undertone, though he is certain Steve heard him because Steve laughs in the next instant, the sound joyous. 

He leans forward, capturing Sam's pouting lips in a kiss, "Hi you."

Sam can't possibly remain in a bad mood when he is being kissed like that. "Hi," they don't stop smiling even after they separate, looking away, suddenly too shy and awkward.

Sam clears his throat, "So, where is this promised lunch?"

"It's not very fancy," Steve explains, bringing out little packs of juice. "I made sandwiches." 

He lays out small bags of ham and cheese sandwiches, gets out a small plate and passes Sam a couple. 

"Plate?" Sam raises his eyebrows. "This is fancier than eating off a napkin at my desk."

"You work too hard," Steve tells him, getting himself another sandwich, "if you're impressed by a sandwich on a park bench."

"I think I like it just fine," Sam moves the basket from between them to the ground between their legs and scoots closer to Steve, their sides pressing. Feeling emboldened, Sam tranfers his sandwich to the other hand to put an arm around Steve's shoulders. Right on cue, Steve flushes red, but presses closer. "So what's going on with you? Avenging coming along just fine?"

That gets Steve talking. He tells Sam about going to the VA center with Wilson, and the little apartment Coulson's found him in DC on a six month lease until he can figure out if he wants to move back to New York. 

"I thought Avengers HQ was based in New York?" Sam asks, wiping mustard off Steve's lower lip with a thumb. Steve catches his hand, and smiles that sweet, pleased smile of his.

"And I thought you had a rule about photographs ending up on CJ's desk," he teases, but he sounds so smug that Sam knows he isn't serious.

Sam gives him a peck on the lips anyway. "You have met CJ," he poins out. "You know my fears are valid."

"She seems -" Steve swallows. "She reminds me strongly of Peggy, actually."

"Wow," Sam whispers. "Can I tell her that? 'Cause it will make her entire day."

"If it will make her happy," Steve agrees readily, "Sure."

"So New York?"

"I dunno," Steve answers. "I want to remain in DC for a bit. I have a feeling that Bucky's real close," he says honestly. "I want him to come home. I don't understand why he won't just talk to me."

"Maybe it's not about you," Sam tries. "Maybe he isn't ready yet."

"I get that," Steve nods, "Its just hard."

"You will find him, Steve," Sam puts his sandwich down and takes Steve's hand in his. "I know it. Besides, I kinda like you in DC."

Steve smiles at him, eyes full of sunshine, "I do too," he agrees. "How was work?"

"I am on Leo's list," Sam rolls his eyes, rubbing his thumb on the back of Steve's hand.

"His list?"

"It's a stupid big block of cheese thing," Sam tries to explain. "Andrew Jackson had a big block of cheese in the foyer of the White House, so we meet people from various groups that need our attention."

"I am very confused right now," Steve says, turning his body in Sam's arms to look at him.

"Join the club," Sam leans in to peck him real quick, "so anyway, CJ is meeting with cartographers for social equality."

"What do mapmakers have to do with social equality?"

"I will be able to tell you in six hours," Sam states, "Meanwhile, I got stuck with UFOs are Us."

"UFOs are Us?"

"Don't you laugh at me, Rogers," Sam says, mock stern. "Nobody feels my pain."

"If you get off work early and join me for dinner," Steve offers, taking the opening, "I can kiss your pain better."

"Now that's the kinda talk that makes you the greatest tactical brain of your generation."

*  
Sam doesn't want to open his eyes.

His current position is pretty comfortable. He is in his bed, warm and cozy even with the sheets kicked off because Steve runs hotter than the average person. Steve's pectorals are mushed under Sam's face, where Sam's been using them as a pillow (a particularly firm, muscled pillow). He feels Steve's long fingers running through his hair, the touch soft and comforting.

"I know you're awake," Steve murmurs.

"Mm-hmm," Sam stretches up onto his elbows to kiss him good morning, "Hello."

Steve responds enthusiastically to the kiss, as Sam puts his hands on the man's broad, naked chest. "Hello," Steve smiles against Sam's lips, "so last night was fun."

"So fun," Sam agrees. "Wanna have dinner again tonight?"

"Sam."

"No, really. Dinner again, tonight?"

"Sam, I have dated you long enough to know that you don't get two nights off in a row."

"Hey," Sam disagrees because not having Steve in his bed again tonight is definitely some species of sin, "miracles are known to happen. The President might decide to just have a quiet night in."

"I don't think that's his style."

"Why isn't there a good match of women's softball when I need one?"

"Huh?"

"Long story," Sam sits up, stretching. "But seriously, tonight?"

"Sam," Steve says, and then pauses, like he is visibly checking himself about how to bring this up. 

"Okay, you're making me nervous now. What is it?"

"When are you going to tell people?" Steve asks, and his ears are dangerously red. "I mean, we haven't talked about that yet."

"Soon," Sam answers promptly, grateful that Steve's picked a relatively easy subject to discuss.

"You said that last month," Steve points out like he is trying to not sound accusing.

"I didn't know we were on a deadline," Sam replies, getting out of bed and pulling his pants on. He throws Steve his sweatpants and starts hobbling into his own.

"It's just that -" Steve stops, and then breathes three times before continuing, "I am starting to feel like your dirty little secret." Steve's face is dangerously red, like he is embarrassed to even say the words.

"That's not - Steve, I - I don't -"

"All my friends know about us," Steve continues. "But I have to call Ginger and schedule an appointment with you if I want to visit you at work. You're terrified of telling CJ, and I haven't even gotten to _meet_ Mr. Zeigler even though you talk about him like he is your older brother. The only time I see you is when we have sex, Sam."

"I wasn't ready, okay?" Sam barely keeps himself from shouting. Shouting would do no good. "And I don't appreciate being cornered into - Steve, you can't guilt me into taking our relationship forward."

"That's not what I am doing!" Steve nearly yells, looking offended at the implication.

Oh, they were definitely shouting now.

"And for the record," Sam continues, and even as he says it, he knows its the wrong thing to say, "I didn't ask you to tell your friends about us. You did that on your own! And oh wait, no, Tony Stark broke into my apartment and hacked my email because your team has no boundaries -"

"Don't drag them into this, it was my choice -"

"And that's the problem, isn't it?" Sam yells. "Everything is your choice! Your gym bag is in my closet, your toothbrush is in my bathroom, and your shoes are all over my fucking floor. Maybe it's not just the rest of your team that doesn't understand boundaries, Steve!"

Silence.

Sam shuts up after he takes one good look at Steve's expression: Hurt and heartbreak compete for dominance before settling into neutral coldness. Like he is physically putting up all his walls.

"Steve," Sam tries again, "I didn't -"

Steve holds a hand up. "I am going to get out of your hair," he says. "I'll need five minutes to pack, and then I will be out of your hair."

"Steve, no, please -"

But Steve doesn't wait. He marches out of the bedroom and sets about packing his things. When he leaves through the front door, he doesn't look back. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> They'll be okay, guys.  
> Sam is a bit dumb, which, given his job description, is a bit of a shocker.
> 
> The next installment should bring the reconciliation. I promise a happy ending.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr.](https://baffledkingcomposinghallelujah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
